1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for locking the opened state of a baby carriage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A foldable baby carriage requires a suitable locking mechanism in order to hold it in its opened state. Such locking mechanisms are to be constructed according to the respective types of baby carriages. Therefore, a locking mechanism constructed for a particular baby carriage cannot necessarily be applied to a different baby carriage.
Thus, locking mechanisms are usually constructed for specific baby carriages, but it is desirable that their mechanisms be simple. To simplify the locking mechanism it is also necessary to pay attention not only to the locking mechanism itself but also to the arrangement of the baby carriage. For example, a simplification of a locking mechanism could result from the arrangement of the baby carriage components.